


Too many brownies

by DontGoInHere (SimonSilverBean)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baked Goods, Brownies, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/DontGoInHere
Summary: Crowley makes aziraphale some brownies. But these are far from ordinary brownies.Crowley puts in a little demonic element of his own.Aziraphale isn't complaining.He's far from complaining.He's never felt so full or soft.





	Too many brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to kinky time hell with simon. 
> 
> Bit of a disclaimer. If belly/stuffing kink is not your cup of cocoa, might want to turn around and run.
> 
> But if it is, welcome!
> 
> So this is pretty much, Crowley bakes brownies for azi and he eats them all.
> 
> But these brownies are special.
> 
> (You'll see what I mean. )

"Oh dear you didn't have to."

"I think so. I think I needed to."

He hovered over the brownie tray. He just made a big tray of them.

Sinice anathema canceled the meet up today, he thought he'd let aziraphale have them.

...and that might have been his plan the whole time.

He might have had a few demonic miracles in his time. To make sure the meet up was called off.

"My dear boy I don't think I can -"

"Oh nonsense."

He took a playful jab at his gut.

"Don't you at least want to try them..? I think I did a good job." A devilish grin came up.

He knew his plan.

He knew what magic he put in his brownies.  
He knew they were going to eaten by aziraphale.  
Who was aziraphale to turn down sweets?

"Oh alright.. if you insist."

Crowley was addicted to watching aziraphale eat.  
He loved seeing him so full and happy. He knew how happy it made him to be so full. He wanted to give him that happiness.

It was enchanting, really. To see the sight.


End file.
